


Hired Gun Book Cover

by Hobbitsfeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitsfeet/pseuds/Hobbitsfeet
Summary: I couldn't decide which I liked more, so I present both. :-)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hired Gun Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hired gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958208) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



[ ](https://nwhit.smugmug.com/Hired-Gun/i-zjBrJwT/A)

[](https://nwhit.smugmug.com/Hired-Gun/i-g3wSdW6/A)


End file.
